


we are all just stars that have people names.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm sorry it's bad, Poetry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: poetry written by me, for various fandoms and also just random things.enjoy.





	1. dark thing in my mother's garden

**Author's Note:**

> poem one: dark things in my mother's garden.  
> fandom: rise of the guardians.  
> characters: caitlyn black, pitch black.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem one: dark things in my mother's garden  
> fandom: rise of the guardians  
> characters: caitlyn black, pitch black

**dark things in my mother's garden**

 

 

 

 

_when i was a ~~little girl~~_  
_my mother told me to_  
never ask _you where_  
_you went when you left_  
_us. maybe **if i had listened** ,_  
_then you wouldn't of had_  
_to leave us again so ~~soon~~._

 

_/_

 

_'_ **father** _,' i'd mummered,_  
_as you'd appeared out_  
_back of our tiny house._  
_'_ **father, why do you go**  
**away so much? why**  
**don't you ever stay? _'_**

 

_/_

 

_i remembered that_  
_you started to laugh._  
_it wasn't loud, but_ very  
quiet _, as if you weren't_  
_supposed to laugh; ~~as if~~_  
~~_you didn't know how to._~~

 

_/_

 

_i remembered the way_  
_your dark eyes came up_  
_to meet mine,_ which were  
very much like your own _._

 

_/_

 

_'_ **i leave because i must,**  
**because you have other**  
**siblings and i have to see**  
**them too**. _' you told me, but_  
_i still didn't understand._

 

_/_

 

_' **when will i meet them,**_  
_**father?** ' i wondered aloud,_  
_and for a few moments_  
_where you didn't reply,_  
_i feared that you left me_  
_alone in the back garden_  
_again._

 

_/_

 

_but when i looked up,_  
_you were still standing_  
_there; a dark presence in_  
_the middle of my mother's_  
_garden, so full of_ (l i f e) _that_  
_it was a wonder you could_  
_stand to be there at all._

~~_when i was older, i learned_ ~~

~~_you put up with the place_ ~~

~~_only to see me._ ~~

 

_/_

 

_'_ **you will meet them when**

**you come with me** _**.** ' you_

_said, and i'd tilted my head_

_in the way i tended to do,_

_when you had said something_  
_that made me confused. '_ **when**

**will i come with you?** _'_

 

_/_

 

_'_ **not anytime soon.** _' you replied,_  
_your voice dropping so low i_

_almost missed what you said. i_

_could hear my mother calling for_

_me, somewhere in the house. she_

_needed my help - I don't recall_

_why,_ (i only recall that i did not

move) _. you did; you told me to_

_go see why she wanted me. i did_

_not want to, i did. when i came_

_back, you were (g o n e). I never got_

_to ask you, father; why couldn't_  
_i come with you then?_

 

 

_/_

 

 

_i know the answer now, ~~you know i do~~._

 

_/_

 

_i stopped asking you questions_

_after that, because i knew afterwards_

_that you wouldn't give me the_

_answers i wanted to hear. i wanted_  
_to hear that i could go then, but now_

_i almost wish i never did._

 

 

_/_

 

 

_why did i leave my mother's garden?_

_who pulls the weeds now that i'm_

_gone? that is not one of the questions_

_you need to answer, i know it._

 

_/_

 

_no one pulls the weeds now, because_

_my mother's garden is gone. it was_

_gone the day i went with you. tell me_

_father, why did i do that? oh, right,_

_because you're my father, and i_

_suppose i love you._


	2. you and me and the promises we didn't keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem two: you and me and the promises we didn't keep  
> fandom: percy jackson and the olympians  
> characters: thalia grace, luke castellen

**you and me and promises**

 

 

 

_i do not know_  
 _you_ anymore  
 _and i do not_  
 _care for you_  
anymore _._

 

_/_

 

_for you i feel_   
_only ~~sorrow~~_   
_and something_   
_that could be_   
_~~regret~~ , to have_   
_ever ~~loved~~ you_   
_at all._

 

_/_

 

how dare _you_  
ask of me, to be  
your queen; to  
rule beside _you._

 

_/_

  
_i need not a crown,_   
_to be a (q u e e n). i only_   
_need myself, and_   
_those that are rightly_   
_loyal to my cause._

 

_/_

 

_i do not love you_   
_anymore. i do not_   
_know if i ever really_   
_did. you know how i_   
_felt about our promises._

 

_/_

  
** you promised me, l u k e ** _._

_luke, you promised me,_   
_that we would be a family;_   
_you and me and (a n n i e)._

 

_/_

  
_~~family,~~ **luke,** ~~you promised.~~_

_it seems that me and you_   
_don't have the same feelings_   
_about promises anymore._


	3. of love, or of tragedy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem three: of love, or of tragedy?  
> fandom: greek mythology  
> characters: cupid, psyche, apollo

another drop of ichor

falls to the marble floor

and  ~~they take no notice~~.

/

then  ~~another falls~~  and

**another falls**  and  _another_

_falls_ and suddenly the floor

is  _covered_  in the golden blood

which runs through the veins

of a  ~~ ** _god_**~~.

  
/  
 

he thinks of how he

_~~hates~~_  the word.

  
/  
 

one of them starts to notice

him as he  ~~collapses~~  to the marble.

one of them starts to yell

for  ** _psyche_** , for  _ **apollo**_.

  
/  
 

his wings are dripping ichor

onto the marble floor

of the halls of  **olympus**.

the white feathers -  _coated_

in his golden blood - are

_falling_  from his back.

  
/  
 

and all he can think about

is how none of this would've

happened if he had  ~~never~~

been named the

~~god of ** _love_**~~.

  
/  
 

he thinks again

of how much he

_hates_  the word.

  
/  
 

~~**cupid, god of love**~~.

the words force

a harsh laugh

from his lips.

more like  _ **cupid,**_

_**god** **of tragedy**_.


	4. the things i want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem four: the things i want  
> fandom: none  
> characters: none

sometimes  _i want  
 **all the things**  i can not have  
and _sometimes  _i want_  
all the things  **i do not need**

/  
 

_but ~~sometimes~~_ __ ~~i want~~  
all the things to know about you  
and  ~~maybe i want~~  
all the things you own as mine

/  
 

_though, sometimes i want_  
all the things _you have to give  
and sometimes i want_  
all the things _about your life_

/  
 

_~~but mostly i want~~ _   
** all of you **

  
_/_

  
_too bad ~~the things i want~~  
will  **never want me**  too_


	5. fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem five: fairytales  
> fandom: fractured fairytales  
> characters: various

do you want to hear a story

about how magic isn't real?

about how your prince is never

coming to save you? about how

the witch was never really dead?

 

do you want to hear a story

about how a little girl knew

what she was doing when she

strayed from her path? about a

boy who knew it was impossible

to run away from growing up  
  
tried anyways and failed?

about the children who never

really flew from thier window?

 

sit down, let me tell you a story

about the beast who never

found love. about the shoe that

was supposed to fit. about the mermaid

who drowned in her own ocean home.

about the boy who found out there's

nothing to stand on when you're in

the sky.

 

sit down, now, and let me tell

you about the stories

you thought you knew,

but never really did.


	6. show me hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem six: show me a hero  
> fandom: percy jackson and the olympians  
> characters: luke castellan

_one day you will look back_  
and just wish you  
could go back home

_/_

_but you've_  
destroyed yourself, and  
now there is no forgiveness,  
now you cannot turn back  
unless you want a knife  
in your chest

_/_

_they say things get easier_  
when you get older but you're just  
a fantasy, you're out of reach  
and you've played every  
hand of cards wrong

_/_

_you can win the damn world_  
but you can't make  
yourself wake up  
from this nightmare

_/_

_your family is gone,_  
mother and father,  
thalia and annabeth,  
travis and connor,  
percy and grover

_/_

_now who are you without your definitions?_

_/_

_sometimes it seems like you've_  
been told that you can fix your mistakes;  
you're a demigod, you know  
how to do everything all over again

_/_

_you may be living a dream_  
but death is death  
and pain is pain  
and gone is gone

_/_

_doesn't matter who you are,  
your choices will never let you go_

_/_

__**show me a hero and i'll write you a tragedy**  
when you die i'll write your name damnably  
some of us are not meant to survive  
there are other ways to stay alive  
but this is not some kind of fantasy


	7. queens conquer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem seven: queens conquer  
> fandom: none  
> characters: a king, a queen

how long did it take  
for you to notice the  
jewels in your crown  
were falling out? for  
the rust to appear in  
thier places?  
  
how long will it take  
for your iron throne  
to break your back?  
for you to notice that  
i'm gone?  
  
i hope it takes you  
forever and a second,  
for that will surely be  
enough time for me  
to remind you why  
i am a queen.

                              -- kings may rule.


	8. but i was a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem eight: but i was a child  
> fandom: none  
> characters: a girl, a killer

i was but a child  
when you took away  
my mother.  
i was not ready then,  
to leave. i was not  
ready then, to die.

i was barely  
a teenager,  
when you took away  
my lover.  
and you made me  
watch as you took  
his will to live.

i did not make it to  
adulthood, before  
you took mine as  
well.   
you never said you  
were sorry. 

\-- but i was a child.


	9. death and what he does not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem nine: death and what he does not  
> fandom: percy jackson  
> characters: thanatos

**death and what he does not**

death does not make

a sound as he steps into

the house where his children

should have spent their lives.

death does not leave mortal

imprints as he trails the tips

of his fingers through the dust

on the photographs that line the

shelves in the living room. death

does not, surely, make the stairs

creak when his weight comes

down on them as he ascends.

death does not cause the doors

to creak as he pushes them

open with gentle pushes from not

gentle hands. death does not

wonder what it would've been

like if his children had gotten

the childhood they had deserved.

 

but he does, he does, he does.


	10. what girls are made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem ten: what girls are made of  
> fandom: girls  
> characters: none

****

**what girls are made of**

 

what are girls made of?

girls are made of iron

and stardust and steel.

 

what are girls made of?

girls are made of blood

and sweat and years.

 

what are girls made of?

girls are made of love

and hope and wonder.

 

what are girls made of?

girls are made of gold

and silver and heat.

 

girls are not made of sugar 

and spice and everything nice.

 

girls are made of molten

metal and dying stars.

 

**girls are made of power, and**

**it's best if you remember that.  
**


	11. from her, from him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem eleven: from her, from him  
> fandom: rise of the guardians  
> characters: caitlyn black, pitch black, unnamed mother

**from her, from him**

 

i have _blonde hair_ ,

i have **_black eyes_**.

 

 **blonde hair** , golden

like the sun's light

or the flames of a

match. blonde hair,

that i get from my

 _mother_.

 

 **black eyes** , dark like 

the abyss from which

i come or the night sky

without any stars. black

eyes, that i get from my

 _father_.

 

my name means (p u r e), but

i don't think i'm pure like i used

to be. my name means _(p u r e)_ ,

but pure is white and my hands

are stained **black** and **red** with

 _blood _ and _fear_.

 

i do not remember the first time

i went off, only that i was (a n g r y).

and anger and fear happen to be

the best of friends. he shouldn't

have grabbed me, that boy, and

maybe i should've screamed instead

of pouring the fear - _my fear_ \- into

him, but i was angry.

 

blonde hair, black eyes.

 _gold, ebony_.

 **her, him**.

 

my mother was **golden** , that

is what i _remember_. my father

is **black** , this is what i _know_.

 

blond hair, black eyes.

_her, him._

**me.**


	12. you are a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem thirteen: you are a star  
> fandom: none  
> characters: none

**you are a star**

 

you are a star

and when you fall,

it will shatter the

atmosphere into a

million little pieces.

that is nothing, of

course, compared

to what is will do

to my heart.

 

you are a star,

and you shall fall.

you shall fall, and

i shall fall with you.


	13. sticks and stones and words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem thirteen: sticks and stones and words  
> fandom: none  
> characters: none

**sticks and stones and words**

 

they say sticks

and stones may

break your bones,

but words will

never hurt you.

 

i say sticks and

stones may break

my bones, but the

words that are

falling from your

lips will surely kill

me faster.


	14. stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem fourteen: stardust  
> fandom: none  
> character: none

**stardust**

 

/

 

have you ever looked

up at the stars and

wondered how it felt

to burn so brightly

you could be seen from

millions of miles away?

 

everyone talks about stars

dying like it doesn't happen

everyday around them; you

have iron in your bones and

stardust in our blood and

you will burn brighter than

a million shining stars when

you finally fall.


	15. when you broke my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem fifteen: when you broke my heart  
> characters: a girl and broken heart  
> fandom: none

when you broke

my heart i couldn't

tell anyone because

you're a girl and

i'm a girl and

it's not supposed to

work that way.

when you broke

my heart i was

fifteen and i don't

really think i ever

picked up all the

pieces.

 

it's not supposed to

work that way but it did,

it still does sometimes.

because, i don't love you

in a  _ friends _ type of way

(well, not entirely. i **do**  love

you in that way, a little bit.)

i love you more in a

~~_ i wish you were here _ ~~

and ~~_ i wish i was brave _ ~~

and ~~_i_~~ ~~_ wish I could kiss you _ ~~

~~_ until we're both a little _ ~~

~~_ breathless _ ~~ kind of way.

_i love you_ , ~~**i'm sorry.**~~

 

i love other people now

and you were never really

_ ( m i n e ) _

but sometimes it feels

like  **maybe**

somewhere

_ anywhere _ but right now

**_someday_ **

it feels like i could be

~~_ ( yours ) _ ~~

 

when you broke

my heart it ~~hurt~~.

it hurt like stepping

on broken glass and

not getting out all the

shards. it hurt like

watching your favorite

_tv show character die_.

it hurt, when you

broke my heart.

 

a lot of things

hurt me. _**none**_ of

them will ever come

anywhere close to **_~~that~~_**.


End file.
